Spiders and Snakes
by Reianshitsu
Summary: Uploaded with permission! - Raidne gets a mission to get an idol buried under the sand and gets an unexpected helper. The helper gets something too though, he gets answers he's been looking for.


_**Spiders and Snakes**_

_By: Rèîán§hitsü_

Characters Used: Raidne Kalevi, Drako Vam-Peir

_

* * *

_

Raidne looked down into the black pit she was supposed to scale down into. She had been sent out to the desert to retrieve this sacred idol for a group of people who threatened her superiors if they didn't get it. Unfortunately, it was buried nearly a mile down under tons and tons of sand. One slight mistake and she'd be buried forever.

Raidne sighed and looked at the torch standing in the sand beside her. She picked it up thoughts running through her mind of why she's doing this again. She held the torch over the opening to the pit and dropped it a second later, watching it fall all the way to the bottom revealing a moving floor.

Raidne narrowed her eyes and leaned a little toward the pit.

"The floor is… moving…?" She whispers to herself.

She leaned in a little further then started to hear hissing. Her eyes widen and she sat back up straight.

"Snakes… that would figure…" Raidne muttered quietly.

"Do they bother you?"

Raidne quickly looked behind her toward the voice. Standing a few feet behind her was Drako Vam-Peir. Raidne felt herself blush a bit as she looked up at him, wondering why she always felt so mesmerized around him.

"D-Drako…" Raidne softly spoke.

Drako walked over beside her quietly and knelt down at her side. Raidne looked away from him breaking the stunned emotions she has and the frozen lips when she looked at him.

"No… not really," Raidne paused. "I don't think anything really bothers me, I just… don't get why this is so important to these people." She admitted.

Drako was quiet for a few minutes before replying- "There are many reasons for such a society to care so much about an item so lifeless."

"I guess… anyway, I have to go down there, do you want to come…?" Raidne asked a little unsure whether or not she should. She knew Drako cared about her but she still felt he was so high above her that he wouldn't waste his time with her.

"Yes, I would…" Drako answered before standing.

Raidne stood as well slowly nodding. Not another word was spoken between them until they got down into the pit, which Raidne found extremely easy since Drako pretty much just teleported them down there. Raidne looked at his hand on her and bit her lip having a hard time keeping herself upright. Thankfully, Drako took his hand off her and started walking down the only hallway straight in front of them. Raidne picked up the torch and followed.

They walked quietly down the hallway that kept going at a downward angle. At one point they got up to their ankles in dirty water. Snakes slithered around Raidne's ankles but she paid no Nevermind to them. She just kept her eyes on the tunnel and her mind on Drako.

They soon reached the end of the tunnel where a large circular room stretched for quite a ways. Raidne looked around. Around the side was an indent in the rock, like something water would run through. She walked to it and smelt the air around it. It smelled like gasoline. She ran her hand down the indent and pulled it back up. Now her hand smelled of gasoline as well. She lit the gasoline and suddenly fire ran all the way around the circular room lighting it up.

Drako looked around somewhat surprised but not showing it. There was a pillar in the middle of the room and on it was the idol. Water rose up half way to Raidne's knees at this point, out there in the middle it looked as if it would rise to her knees if not higher. They could both see the snakes clearly swimming around in the water.

Raidne looked at the water then started walking out to the middle of the room. She felt a snake wrap around her ankle for a moment then swim off. She didn't know if it bit her boot or not, if it did, it didn't break through to her skin. Drako followed her all the way out to the middle.

"You think if I move this some trap is gonna go off like in the movies?" Raidne asked looking at the idol.

"Probably," Drako replied.

"Should I move it anyway?" Raidne looked at Drako.

"Go for it. If something happens and we end up trapped I can get us out of here," Drako answered. "There's no reason not to. You need it right?"

"Well yeah… I do," Raidne said, hesitating, before taking the idol off the pillar.

Just as predicted, a stone door fell down in front of the way they came and the ceiling started to shake. Some of the snakes in the water hissed and slithered off down another hallway. Drako looked at Raidne to see if she would take the hallway or vote that he take them out of there. Raidne took the hallway.

They ran down the hallway at an upward direction, the water slowly getting lower and lower. This time though, when the water was no more, there were few snakes in this area, but the sound of spiders crunching beneath their feet filled the hallway as they ran.

They got to the end of the hallway into a small square room with ropes hanging from the ceiling, a slight glimmer of moonlight shinning in from the ceiling. It looked like something if you hit hard enough would break and the ropes seemed to be tied on the other side of the ceiling. Raidne took the tie out of her hair and took off her jacket.

"Why don't you just ask that I get us out of here?" Drako asked plainly, curious what her answer would be.

"Because…" Raidne looked down a moment. "Because first, I don't want to be a burden, I know I'm weak and nearly useless to someone like you…" She paused. "Second, I know there's a way to do this… even for someone of my stature, and I want to prove, even if only to myself, that I can always find that way."

Drako tilted his head to the side for a moment then stepped toward her. Raidne glanced at him and backed up against the wall. Again, she felt her body freeze; she couldn't even look away this time. Drako put a hand on either side of her shoulders boxing her in.

"You're never a bother," Drako told her. "And you're not useless."

Raidne stared up at him feeling her shoulders drop like she was high on medication or alcohol and could barely keep herself standing. Drako leaned in and kissed her, shutting his eyes. Raidne's eyes fell shut and she leaned against him, completely under his spell. A few seconds past but it felt like a lifetime to Raidne. Drako stepped back away from her.

"Do you intend to climb this rope then?" He asked.

Raidne slowly opened her eyes and looked at the ropes. She nodded then tied her shirt close to her body, tying it in the back with her hair tied. She put the idol under her shirt then slipped her jacket back over her shoulders. She walked over to a rope and glanced at him.

Drako looked at her waiting to see her pull herself up the rope. Raidne pulled on the rope to see how well it was tied, even jumped up against it and tried to pull it down, but it held strong obviously tied very well. She took a deep breath then jumped up and held on to the rope tightly. She climbed up to the top of the cave in less the two minutes and held herself to the rope with her knees and one hand while she repeatedly punched the ceiling finally breaking a big enough hole she could climb through.

She put her hand up through and then the other hand being really careful. She started to pull herself up when she felt someone grab her wrists. She immediately looked up and saw Drako standing there a hand on either of her wrist. He smiled at her.

"Congratulations Raidne, you proved you can find the way and succeed in using it, not only to yourself, but to me."

Raidne looked up at him a moment longer before smiling. He pulled her up onto the sand and back away from the pit. Then he pulled her up to her feet beside him. She looked at the hole in the ground she'd made then pulled the idol out of her shirt. She untied her shirt and put the tie around her wrist. Then she looked at Drako.

He ran his hand down the side of her head and down her neck. She glanced over at his hand as it passed her chin from the corner of her eye, without turning her head. His hand stopped at her shoulder and after it did she returned her eyes to Drako.

"It will be dayli—"

Raidne was interrupted when Drako pressed his lips against hers again. Her eyes widened a moment before shutting, one arm making its way up and around his neck despite her trying to hold it back by her side. Drako kissed her a moment longer then pulled back and looked at her. She looked at him for a moment then felt herself blush profusely and pulled her hand back and directed her gaze elsewhere.

Drako smiled a bit to himself and stood up straight.

"Where are you taking the idol?" He asked.

"A village… a little more then a mile west of here," she answered.

"Lets get going then," Drako said starting to walk. He stopped and looked back at her. "I assume you want to walk not just show up there, do you mind if I accompany you?"

Raidne looked at him a moment the smiled.

"I… I would like that," she said, jogging over to his side.


End file.
